


The Sunflower

by lux_vs_theuniverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_vs_theuniverse/pseuds/lux_vs_theuniverse
Summary: A short scene in the morning after Jughead accepted the Serpent jacket.





	The Sunflower

Breathe. Breathe in and out. Breathe...

Loving someone was like a really bad cold. It does not paralyze the ill entirely, yet until one gets better - well in this case to be with the someone they love- it can never be ignored entirely. It is always there, always to be felt, to be remembered, with one’s mind and the body. Loving someone was like a fever you had through your sickness. He was one of the lucky ones for the first time in his life, and he could not believe his chances. He, Jughead Jones, had the chance to express his feelings to the sunflower named Betty Cooper.

Before then, he could not express his feelings, not in a slightest bit. When he was standing before Betty, he was both above and below everything. Time was just a concept, a human did not actually need to breathe to survive and Betty was the greatest thing one’s eyes can see. 

She was, and still is, practically the most and first decent person in his life, he had Archie before her of course, yet he was... Well, a boy, and everybody knows how boys are like at really young ages, they are some types of menaces. But Betty was the nicest person he has ever met in his life, she had the nicest smile, brightest eyes and overall, she was different than any other person he knows, not better, not superior, just different. She had her own light around her. 

At first, he thought that he liked her because she broke through his isolation. Then he thought that she liked him back because of the same reason, she saw something in him that nobody has ever seen. But then, through time, he realised that the thing between them cannot be explained with words. It was just their thing, the connection, the balance, the affection, the harmony... In a world he was almost alone, she was the reason he was not lonely. 

To be honest, he was not a person with many acquaintances, an it was something oddly liberating. Considering he was very familiar with words, it has always been a challenge to express his thoughts to strangers; instead he used letters on blank spaces, he preferred written words to sounds. He was not good with spoken sentences anyways. But Betty was entirely different. She was like a root to grow and peace for his restless mind. She was the first inspiration for a new story in a long time other than the struggle he has. She has the talent to hear his unspoken sentences, with her entire existence, she just swooped in and charmed his senses off before he could think about how things could go downhill, so he did not even have time to be nervous. Before her, he believed that when one get caught in a flow, you are bound to crash somewhere, now he was strong enough to walk in the flow with a somewhat confidence. He was glad that she could find it in herself to forgive him for accepting that Serpent offering. She was so, so forgiving, understanding. She understood that the jacket was the last bond with a family he never actually had. She did not need an apology, not even a slightest one. Neither apology would undo the moment he accepted the offering, yet she realised that he had his own reasons to be grateful for it, and she accepted him as the same. And now, she was sleeping before his eyes, peaceful as always, graceful even. There was nothing else in this world that enchants him other than this sight.   
“Hey.” she said, without even opening her eyes.  
“Hey.” he said with a smile.   
Some days, he could not even believe his chances, yet, on other days, or even on moments like this, he was the luckiest person alive.


End file.
